


Love poison

by Damisukia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damisukia/pseuds/Damisukia
Summary: In a land of myth, and at the time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young ship. Its name : Merthur





	1. Chapter 1

The young Merlin, servant of the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, was heading to the room of his master and friend. But somehow, he wasn't just a friend for him, he was far more then that. Of course his destiny was to make sure that the Prince would one day, become the king, but what was Merlin feeling, was very different. He felt attracted by the blond haired prince, even if he was an arrogant prat sometimes, he knew that inside he was kind-hearted. This attraction grew and grew again until Merlin could not hide it anymore, he couldn't stand all the ladies passing by him and flirting with the prince.   
Once he arrived at arthur's bedroom, he knocked twice and waited for the allowance to enter.

Arthur had just woken up when Merlin knocked "enter !" he said with a sleepy voice and sat on his bed, stroking his eyes and yawning. At his words, Merlin entered the room with a tray of food "here is you breakfast sire" he said with a smile. Arthur got out of his bed slowly "thank you Merlin" he mumbled sleepily, ruffling his hair and sighing "tomorrow's the tournament, hope you repaired all the lances" arthur said, looking at merlin in warning.   
Merlin stopped in his movement "well.. I was about to do it after your breakfast" he lied, trying to be convincing. Arthur stared at him   
"they must be ready for tomorrow Merlin ! Don't you rest until it's finished, you also need to polish my armour and take care of the horses but of course you've already plan to do it ?" he said teasingly   
"yes of course sire" Merlin replied with a smile. He stayed in the room, looking at arthur eating and walking in circles behind him.   
"What ?" arthur said abrutply   
"what is it ?" Merlin replied awkwardly   
"why are you turning over around me ? Is there something you want to say or what ?" he replied severely. Merlin chewed his bottom lip for a moment   
"well... there IS something but.." he mumbled shyly.   
"but what merlin ? If you want to say something just say it already ! You can say anything to me, unless if you admit that you can do magic, which is totally impossible, I promise I won't judge you" he said seriously, looking into Merlin's eyes.

The black haired boy took a deep breath and moved closer to the prince, whispering into his ear "I think I love you".   
Arthur immediately stopped eating and blushed bright red. He looked up at the embarassed Merlin "you do .. what ?" he questionned   
"You clearly heard me" Merlin replied, looking away and blushing as well. Arthur stood up slowly and faced Merlin   
"How can you ? I mean... we're both boys and.. damnit you're a servant and I am prince !" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin sighed and looked down at his feet   
"I already know that Arthur.." he scratched the back of his neck nervously "but.. If I was a princess, would you love me ?" he asked. Arthur swallowed thickly, what was he supposed to answer to that ?! He could just say 'no' and that he wouldn't love him anyway, but it would be lying. He cared about the dark-haired boy, but would never admit it of course. He looked serious "I would" he shortly replied.   
Merlin was a bit surprised by the reply, he was expected to be rejected violently by the arrogant prince but he did not. He smiled wide at him "it makes me happy" he said joyfully with a smile that Arthur thought was the cutest he ever seen. He blushed and crossed his arms   
"Don't feel too happy, you're not a princess and you'll never be" Merlin chuckled   
"I know that Arthur"   
"It's 'sire' for you Merlin"   
"Yes sire !" Merlin corrected himself. They kept quiet for a moment, an embarassing silence filling the room, the young warlock decided to do something and he pressed a shy kiss to the prince's cheek before stepping backward. "I should go now" he said quickly and walked toward the door when an hand grabbed his arm.   
"Wait !" Arthur said "Come back tonight..to... clean my bedroom" the prince added.   
"With pleasure Sire" Merlin replied with a smirk, he bowed his head and exited the room joyfully. Arthur sighed and fell flat on his bed, what as he done ? Was that a good idea to let Merlin have hope about their relationship ? He wouldn't want to harm him in any way, he wants to take care of him but he simply couldn't, two men together was too.. strange ? Uther should never know about this or he would probably fire Merlin or lock him up in the dungeons . Arthur couldn't bare the idea of Merlin being away from him. And with this thought, he began to prepare for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

When the evening came, Merlin wrapped his favourite blue neckerchief around his neck and left Gaius' house to head to Arthur's bedroom, he avoided the guards and quickly arrived in front of the door, he knocked and entered, a bouquet of flowers in hand.   
“Good evening sire” he said. Arthur was staring out of the window when Merlin entered, he smiled at him.   
“Good evening” he replied and noticed the bouquet that Merlin was handing to him “what are these flowers for ?” he asked.  
“I remembered you were jealous when I brought Morgana some flowers, so I thought you might like to have some” he said joyfully. Arthur blushed and frowned   
“I wasn't jealous AT ALL, besides flowers are for girls” he said and pouted.   
Merlin chuckled at the prince's reaction “yes yes of course sire” he put the flower in a vase and came toward him “so, it seems like your bedroom doesn't really need cleaning does it ?” he asked teasingly, perfectly knowing that's not why he was here now.  
“ehm.. yeah” the prince stuttered “I think we must talk about ehm.. your feelings and such” he said, embarassed and flushed. Merlin smiled, liking a lot the shade of red covering the prince's cheeks. He came closer and grabbed both of his hands “there's nothing much to say sire, I just love you, and I think you do love me a bit too” Arthur bit his lower lip and looked away, he couldn't face the adorable dark-haired boy staring at him with his bright blue eyes filled with love and hope.   
“But I said earlier that we couldn't be together unless you're a princess” he paused and looked back at him “we're both men..” he said awkwardly. Merlin nodded softly   
“I know that, but not everyone has to know ” he said mysteriously.   
“What do you mean ?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I mean that we can keep this a secret, keep our relationship secret from everybody” Merlin said, excited.  
“You do know how to keep secrets ?” Arthur chuckled “But there's still a risk ..” he said hesitantly.   
“Yes but if we can keep it secret long enough, when you'll be the king you'll have the power to do anything you want, like I don't know, make a law delcaring two guys together is acceptable or something” Merlin added with a smile.  
“hmm... well.. maybe we could try.. but my father should NEVER know about us, is that clear ? Or anyone else, just the two of us. Did I make myself clear ?” Arthur said very seriously.  
“Very clear” Merlin replied, he smiled and leaned forward in an attempt to kiss Arthur for the first time, his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it in his head as much as he got closer to the man, but at this moment someone knocked at the door.  
Arthur jumped in surprise and pushed Merlin away, making him fall on the bed “no one should know you're here” he whispered, quickly fumbling blankets and pillows over Merlin to hide him “keep quiet” he instructed. He took a deep breath and opened the door just a little bit “Morgana ?”  
The young girl was panicking in front of the the prince “oh my god Arthur you're safe ! I was so worried.. I had a nightmare once again and... you were in it.. you were moaning in pain it was horrible !”   
“Calm down Morgana !” Arthur calmly said, putting both hands on her shoulders “it was just a dream right ? You can see I'm safe”  
“I know.. please be careful if you go on an adventure and especially if you go with Merlin, he was in my dream too” she said, convinced that her dream might come true.  
Arthur laughed “Merlin is not a threat you can trust me, I promis I'll be careful now go back to sleep Morgana”  
She nodded “Good night” she simply said and left the prince's room to go back to her own. Arthur closed the door and sighed “this girl is really too anxious” he said as he walked toward the bed “are you still alive ?” he asked as he picked up the pillows covering Merlin.  
“I'm good, your bed is very comfortable” he said happily “and it smells good” he murmured, holding a pillow close to his face. Arthur began to blush as the sight of Merlin curling up into his bedsheets.   
“Come one just get out now, she's gone” he said, pulling the blankets even more. Merlin struggled to keep it in his hands.  
“not now ! I'm enjoying being there, It's so much better than my bed !” he complained  
“You have no rights to be in the royal bed !” Arthur said, half-joking half-serious, he climbed on the bed and fought with Merlin to get him out of the bed. They were laughing and rolling on the bed, getting tangled with the sheets. Merlin got close to the edge of the bed, not far from falling, he suddenly gripped on Arthur, wrapping himself around the prince.   
“What are you doing ?” Arthur laughed, noticing their strange position, chest to chest with the warlock.  
“I don't want to fall ! Please help me !” Merlin chuckled, shuffling even closer to the blond. He stared into the other's eyes, expecting a reaction, which none came. Arthur stared back, blushing even more as the embrace tightened around him, he could feel Merlin's heart beating, along with his own. Merlin stared at him “Arthur ?” he whispered, his breath brushing against Arthur's face.  
“th-that's my bed !” The prince stuttered and pushed Merlin out of the bed in one movement. Merlin landed on his back on the cold floor “ouch ! Arthur !” But the prince laughed, “You wouldn't be a great knight Merlin, you shouldn't have put your guard down” he said with an arrogant tone. Merlin stood with difficulty, rubbing his aching back   
“It wasn't a reason to push me like that..” he mumbled.  
“Don't be upset Merlin, that's not my fault if you're not strong enough !” and he laughed again, lying back in his bed, hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.  
“I know I don't deserve to be with you” he said sarcastically “I'm leaving then” he mumbled and headed to the door.  
“Come on Merlin it was just a bit of fun ! Stay !” Arthur tried, not wanted him upset. But Merlin was too hurt, physically and mentally to stay. He looked back at the prince “have a good night sire” he shortly said and left the room, leaving the prince alone. Arthur sighed, he should have apologize but his embarassment had taken over him. He rolled on his side and looked at the empty place in his bed, wishing Merlin was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

The day following, the light of the sun was shining into the bedroom of the prince. He slowly woke up, rubbing his still tired eyes and sitting in his bed. He yawned “Merlin ? Is breakfast ready ?” he asked sleepily, but no one answered. He looked around and Merlin wasn't there, only is breakfast was, at the foot of his bed. Merlin really didn't want to see him this morning, he was still upset for what happened yesterday ? Arthur sighed, what has he gotten himself into ? He quickly ate his breakfast, not being that hungry. He dressed on his own has Merlin decided not to show up to help him and went directly to the training fields with his knights, getting himself ready for the upcoming tournament of the afternoon.  
Meanwhile, In Gaius' house, Merlin was sat on his bed, sulking all alone at the arrogant behaviour of the prince. Why would he act like that ? Was it that difficult for him to admit his own feelings ? Merlin didn't ask much things, just not being rejected from the bed like he was, this was rude and painful. Maybe that's what he deserved from being a 'peasant' and not a noble man. He threw his boot against his door, shouting “Stupid prat !”.   
“Someone is angry there ?” Gaius said, opening the door carefully “had a quarrel with Arthur ?”  
“Oh sorry Gaius ! I didn't mean.. you to see that.. I'm just.. that's okay don't worry !” Merlin mumbled awkwardly “Arthur is just like always..” he said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms on his chest.   
“Well you better go now and do your work or Arthur will be even more annoying” Gaius adviced with a knowing smirk.  
“Yes I know..” Merlin sighed, getting up to pick up his boots “I'm going” he said as he left his bedroom and got outside.  
When Merlin arrived on the training field, Arthur was waiting for him “you're late Merlin, what happened ?” he asked.  
“nothing.. why would you care anyway ?” he mumbled, handing him the sword and fastening the armour around his master's torso.  
“Of course I care Merlin why would you..” he couldn't even finish his sentence, some knights were being impatient to begin their training with the prince and was calling him over. “I.. I'll go train and you will..ehm.. wash my dirty clothes” he said quickly, turning away to go with the knights.  
“Yes sire.. seems like you care a lot about me” he mumbled for himself, rolling his eyes.   
The day seemed very long for both of the boys, they both worked or train until it was time for the tournament to begin. Merlin took all the stuff Arthur would need and joined him in the tent where he was waiting. “Oh Merlin, you're finally here” Arthur commented with a slight smile.  
“Indeed..” he shortly replied, not looking directly into the other's eyes, fastening his armour around him.  
“Also I wanted to ehm.. say that you..” Arthur sighed as Merlin was looking at him in total incomprehension “I mean I'm sorry for yesterday, that's it I said it, I didn't want to harm you in any way” Arthur stared at Merlin who didn't seem convinced, he breathed once and pressed a quick kiss on Merlin's cheek. Merlin smiled at the sweet kiss   
“You're forgiven” he said softly.  
“Good” Arthur nodded and smiled back at the boy “I think I should be going now”   
“Yes of course, Try to get back alive from it” Merlin said sarcasticaly and winked at him.  
“I will, don't worry for that Merlin” Arthur softly ruffled his hair and left the tent, going to his first fight. The tournament began, and as always Arthur won every combat, defeating every man he was opposed to. He was rewarded and cheered by the crowd, his father being satisfied that the prince honoured his title.   
Arthur went back to his bedroom, exhausted and a bit wounded.   
“Merliiiiin, I'm waiting” he complained behind the panel where he was undressing, waiting for his bath to be filled by his manservant.   
“Yes yes wait a minute sire !” Merlin replied, filling the bath with hot water as quick as he could. “it's done now, you can come in”. At his words, Arthur got out and dived into his bath, sighing of pleasure.  
“A hot bath after all this, that's heaven”.  
“May I go now ?” Merlin asked softly.  
Arthur shook his head “nope, I still need you for a minute”, he said, turning his head to face Merlin. “Massage my back and shoulders” he ordered, poiting his back at Merlin.  
Merlin sighed and moved toward the bath, kneeling behind Arthur, he began to massage his shoulders, releasing all the tensions that had built up in his muscles.   
“Aaaah... yes that's perfect Merlin” Arthur gasped and relaxed even more in his bath  
“Glad you like that Sire” Merlin replied in a sigh, he would have prefered to go and rest in his bedroom after the hard day he had, but of course that wasn't in the prince's mind.  
Arthur appreciated the touch, the way Merlin's fingers was moving against his skin, feeling the pain going away as soon as he felt him. He was as relaxed as he could ever be.   
A few moments after, Merlin asked “May I go now ?” in a careful tone.  
“Not now, I still need you for a second” Arthur replied, turning around in his bath, he raised an hand to Merlin's face, cupping it softly. He leaned toward to press his lips against's merlin. The warlock smiled and leaned as well toward his prince, but they didn't even had time to touch the other's lips when a guard stormed into the room. “Prince Arthur !” he shouted.  
At this moment, Arthur jumped away from Merlin, landing in the water and splashing it everywhere “What is happening ?!” he exclaimed, irritated by the unexpected event.  
“The king requires your presence for an urgent audience my lord” the guard replied  
“Ugh fine, tell I'll be there in a minute I need to dress” Arthur sighed  
“Yes Sire” the guard bowed and left the room quickly.  
“Why does this always happen when I'm taking a bloody bath ?!” Arhtur mumbled grumpily and stepped out of his bath “Merlin, you'll clean that mess” he said abruptly to the boy that was still on the floor.  
“Yes Sire..” Merlin said sadly, having missed an opportunity to share a kiss with his beloved.  
“Don't worry I'll be back soon” he said and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. He dressed on his own very quickly and left the bedroom, going to the audience and joining his father.


End file.
